Outdoor navigation is widely deployed thanks to the development of various global-navigation-satellite-systems (GNSS), e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS), GALILEO, and the like.
Recently, there has been a lot of focus on indoor navigation. This field differs from the outdoor navigation, since the indoor environment does not enable the reception of signals from GNSS satellites. As a result, a lot of effort is being directed towards solving the indoor navigation problem.
A Fine Timing Measurement (FTM) Protocol, e.g., in accordance with an IEEE 802.11REVmc Specification, may include measuring a Round Trip Time (RTT) from a wireless station (STA) to a plurality of other STAs, e.g., several Access Point (AP) STAs and/or non-AP STAs, for example, to perform trilateration and/or calculate the location of the STA.
However, an accuracy of the calculated location of the STA may depend on time synchronization between the STA and the plurality of other STAs. Conventional mechanisms to maintain synchronization may be inefficient and/or power consuming.